clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tempest boy3
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Tempest boy3! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Hat Pop (Talk) 18:30, July 30, 2010 Gallery Pictures Hello! I just wanted to tell you that if you see a picture out of a gallery or a infobox please put it in a gallery or a infobox to look more better and make this wiki have a little cleanup. Thanks! --Dog7500 18:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Trivia/Country information When adding content to this, can you please be more specific? San Juan doesn't really tell anything, and there's no point of putting "find it in Wikipedia". --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 14:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Do not blank sections or put the delete template unless it is vandalism. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Listen Yes Stubs are there for a reason but the to do list on the community page says that things like Green Bunny Slippers don't have much info so we should delelte the stubs so I got to continue ok? ^___^ No... That was an example. See that artical can't be expanded so they don't need the tag. But things that are aricved always keep the stub tag. Check the To do List on the community section. -Fawful Stop on stub pages. I notice that you are putting the stub template on pages. Only put the stub template if it needs to be extended. Such as the crab page. It's big enough and we can't really expand it so please stop putting the stub template on these pages. Thank you. --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 17:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Stub Template Hi. I have been informed that you are adding to pages that are not stubs. Please only add the stub template to pages that are extremely short and are missing a lot of information. Thank you. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler''']] (Talk Page) 17:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Yes, just put it on your user page. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC)